dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman (2014 film)
Wonder Woman is a film based on the DC Comics character of the same name. It is the e DC Cinematic Universe. It is set to be released on August 1, 2014. (Not entirely sure.) Plot The film starts with a story being told by Hippolyta, she describes how she was so desperate for a child that she could never bare so she moulded a child from clay and prayed to the God of Olympus to give her daughter life. The God's heard her pleas and give her clay child life, blessing her with beauty from Aphrodite, wisdom from Athena, strength from Demeter, and flight and speed from Hermes. And that beautiful baby was called Diana, Princess of the Amazons. The film then jumps to the present where Hippolyta is nurturing Diana, brushing her hair, the implication that she had just recounted the story to Diana. Diana is obviously bored of he story and restless, she starts asking questions about the world beyond Themyscira. Hippolyta tells her it's far too dangerous for Diana to even think about and that she should stop asking questions. Diana argues that she is a warrior and could handle herself but Hippolyta reminds her that she is also a princess and her daughter and Themyscira needs her. Hippolyta tells her to get some sleep and to stop thinking about the outside world, everything she needs is right there on Themyscira then leaves. Diana gazes out to the ocean obviously still thinking about life elsewhere. Next we see Amazons training, and Diana excels in each field. First deflecting a barrage of arrows with her Bracelets of Submission then showing prowess in hunting, then defeating various Amazons in a range of combat until she works her way to finally battling Artemis who is renowned as one of the most skilled warriors of the Amazons and has an ongoing rivalry with Diana through jealousy as well as respect. The pair battle, each gaining the upper hand at various stages of the fight, the other Amazons gathering to watch the spectacle, Artemis manages to disarm Diana and knock her helmet off, knocking her to the floor and holding her weapon to Diana's throat. Diana submits, admitting defeat, Artemis isn't satisfied and the pair have a final challenge. Throwing spears at a target while blindfolded. The other Amazons prepare the challenge and cheer for the competitors. Artemis goes first, throwing her spear blindly but breaking the arm off of the wooden dummy target. Diana then throws and hits the target right in the centre of the chest - the dummy's "heart". They remove their blindfolds and see that Diana was more accurate. Artemis calls Diana a worthy rival and the Amazons celebrate, lifting their two champions and cheering for them.While the Amazons celebrate, one of them, Menalippe, falls into a trance, having a vision. The Amazons fall silent and gather around their oracle who warns that they should beware as Ares will return. The younger Amazons, including Diana, are confused by this, unsure why a God visiting them would be a bad thing. Diana is especially curious and talks to her friend Mala who is equally confused as to why Ares would be coming for them. Mala takes Diana to see Penelope, the Amazon's archivist, and find out what Menalippe meant by return. Penelope tells them that centuries ago Ares opposed the creation of the Amazons by Aphrodite so infiltrated and enslaved the Amazons. Aphrodite was furious that they would allow themselves to be enslaved and left them in captivity for some time before finally responding to their pleas and setting them free although on the condition that they remain separate from the world of man and forever wear their Bracelets of Submission as a reminder of their previous enslavement. So the Amazons went to Themyscira never to return to the world of man without sacrificing their immortality. From this Mala and Diana realise that if Ares is returning that means he has finally found them and wants to destroy or enslave them once more. They rush to Hippolyta and Philippus, Hippolyta's protector, and tell them of Menalippe's vision. Hippolyta says that it's impossible for Ares to find them as they haven't had contact with the outside world for years. Philippus decides to set up a small guard perimeter anyway to keep an eye out although she seems doubtful that anything will happen. Mala and Diana go to Diana's room and Diana asks her what she thinks is happening in the world of man, wondering if it really is just one giant war zone. Mala doesn't think Hippolyta would lie to them but can't imagine the world of man being hugely different to life on Themyscira. Mala, like Diana seems very interested in the outside world. The Amazons think nothing happens during the night but a plane crashes into the ocean off of the shore, the Amazon guard have given up, thinking they had been raised for no reason. The next day Diana and Mala go down to the beach and see someone floating in the ocean, unconscious. Diana swims out to him, seeing the plane wreck when she reaches him, she drags him back to shore and resuscitates him, clearing the water from his lungs, he coughs but is still unconscious. The rest of the Amazons gather on the shore and see the man. Artemis binds him and declares that he must be killed. Mala argues saying he's injured and that they should wait for him to recover and see his intentions before they decide what to do. Hippolyta agrees to this and he's taken back to the palace. Epione checks him over, saying he'll be fine without treatment. Hippolyta orders the Amazons leave, Philippus stands guard. Diana speaks with Hippolyta wanting to return the man to his home. Hippolyta flat out refuses and sends Diana away. She angrily returns to her room. Philippus discusses with Hippolyta the problems that the man being here cause. She says that with a man on the island Ares will be able to break free to which Hippolyta replies "Ares will never break free!" She tells Philippus that if the man is hostile he will be killed if not he will be returned to the world of man with an Amazonian champion. Philippus bites her tongue and respects her Queen's wishes. Meanwhile, in Diana's room, the princess is sitting, thinking about the man she saved. Suddenly a deep voice whispers in her ear "Hello sister." Diana jumps to her feet ready to fight, a blonde man stands before her, he has red eyes and scars. She asks if he is Ares, telling him that his return was foretold and asking what he means by "sister". He grins and easily disarms her, saying "it's rude to point a weapon at a God, and quite pointless, especially when it is the God of War." He goes on to ask her if she truly believed that she was sculpted from clay and brought to life. She seems unsure so Ares tells her that her mother has been lying to her for all these years, that she is really the daughter of Zeus and the reason she isn't allowed to leave the island is because Hippolyta didn't want her to find out the truth. Diana asks why she should believe him and doubts that he is even Ares. He produces a Godly weapon from thin air and asks her how else he would have gotten on the island let alone in her room. He points the sword at her throat and brushes her hair behind her ear, leaning close and whispering "the real question that you should be asking, dear sister, is what should you do about it?" He returns her blade and says "Do you really want to stay somewhere that you've been lied to? Or do you want to explore an exciting new world? Think about it..." A knock on the door interrupts, Diana looks to the door and when she looks back Ares is gone. Mala is at the door, she tells Diana the man is waking up. As he wakes up he sees himself surrounded by women and is taken aback thinking he died and this is heaven. Hippolyta wraps the Lasso of Truth around him and asks him his name. He tells them that he is Colonel Steven Trevor but flirtatiously adds that they can call him Steve. Hippolyta tugs on the Lasso and demands he tells them how he got there. He tells them about being a pilot and hitting some turbulence and then an engine blowing and crashing into the ocean then waking up on the beach briefly being revived by an angel. She asks his intentions and he tells them he wouldn't mind getting to know some of these lovely ladies a bit better. Artemis kicks the chair over at this comment in anger, holding the point of a spear to his throat claiming that she should kill him now and let this be over with. Hippolyta tells her to back off, telling the Amazons that Artemis will take Steve back to his home as the Champion of the Amazons. Diana interjects saying that she will be the one who returns him. Hippolyta objects but Diana cuts her short cautiously mentioning the Gods and lies in such a way that Hippolyta realises that Diana knows the truth but that no-one else knows what she means. Artemis argues saying she was the chosen champion but Diana tells her that if she wants to battle for the position she is welcome to but assures her that this time Diana will win. Artemis is even more annoyed by this but yields, sensing how determined Diana is to see the outside world. Steve sounds a little disappointed as he asks if that means they're not going to fight over him. Mala speaks with Diana wishing her luck and hugging her best friend, making Diana promise to tell her everything about the world of man when she returns. Diana then speaks with Hippolyta, Diana is angry at her mother for lying but Hippolyta just wanted to keep her safe and turns away, staring out of the window. Hippolyta places on Diana's chair, a costume of red, white and blue to show the United States that she comes in peace, the Lasso of Truth so she knows what is true or not and use the unbreakable rope if a situation arises and finally she leaves Diana her tiara that can be utilised as a weapon able to cut almost anything. Before leaving Hippolyta asks Diana to come back safe and hopes she can forgive her. Diana sees what was left for her and softens, putting on the clothing, and leaving her room. Diana pilots a jet, leaving Themyscira with Steve. As the jet heads off into the distance, Aella runs over to Hippolyta and Philippus urgently, she takes them aside and whispers in hushed panic "Ares is gone!" Hippolyta looks to the jet and gasps "Diana!" The connection to the world of man working with the demi-goddess Diana had given Ares the chance to escape. Three men appear before the Amazons, backed by an army. The men are Ares' generals Deception, Greed and Conquest. Their army outnumber the Amazons ten to one not that the Amazons don't put up a valiant fight before being captured. Diana and Steve keep flying to the United States, completely unaware of what was happening back on Themyscira. The "unidentified" aircraft is almost shot down before Steve radios in and identifies himself. Diana lands the jet, Steve offers to show her around and she accepts, activating the invisibility function on the jet. He first shows her some shops, the park, takes her into a bar and then back into the streets. During Steve's "tour", Diana sees a group of men attacking a girl and fights them, defeating them easily. Steve quickly ushers Diana away before the police come, taking her to his apartment. Steve tells her that she'll need to wear something less conspicuous so that when she isn't helping people, she won't draw attention to herself. Ares is in a bar, everyone around him fighting while he speaks with the bartender, he's trying to find out where Diana is. The next day, Steve and Diana return to the bar, after having been shopping, Diana now wearing everyday clothing. The people who had been fighting in the bar are all dead when they arrive, Ares is gone. Steve asks what happened to which the bartender responds "Some blonde guy with freaky red eyes came in and everyone just started fighting, he was looking for ya lady friend actually..." Diana realises it was Ares and storms out of the bar to look for him, Steve follows her, wanting to help. He takes her to his office introducing her to his personal assistant Etta Candy and government scientist Dr. Barbara Minerva. Minerva is fascinated by Diana's claims that the Greek God of War is looking for her, examining the Bracelets of Submission with great interest, claiming to be fascinated by mystical artefacts. She begins to tell Diana about an upcoming expedition to Africa that she'll be going on, but Steve cuts her short telling Etta to start looking for a blonde man with red eyes on their surveillance or any masses of violence. Etta picks up numerous outbreaks of extreme violence and taps into some video feed. Diana spots Ares and changes into her "battle garments" (the Wonder Woman outfit), Steve takes her to the location. Diana and Ares engage in battle. Steve left grappling with men possessed by Ares' minions. The battle is very intense, and the two seem evenly matched although Ares puts in a lot less effort. Ares knocks Diana to the ground, mirroring her earlier battle with Artemis. Ares comments on how she has fallen just like her sisters and mother. Diana disarms Ares and stabs him in the stomach with his own weapon before sprinting away. Steve follows and asks where she's going, she tells him Themyscira is in trouble and they need her. She returns to her jet and is close to kissing Steve as he offers his help, she doesn't and takes off, flying back to Themyscira. On Themyscira, the Amazons are locked in chains, prisoners of war, forced into submission by Greed, Deception and Conquest. Diana lands her jet, seeing the hell that Paradise Island has become. As she's getting out of the jet she finds a stowaway on board, Steve went with her wanting to repay the favour for saving his life. Diana told Steve to free her sisters and her mother while she dealt with Ares' Generals. Conquest patrolled the beaches and jungles, with a group of his soldiers, a group of Amazons chained to the rocks on the beach or locked in a wooden cage. Diana begins picking off the soldiers, lassoing them and knocking them out, while she does this, Steve breaks the cage open. Diana then battles Conquest, using the lasso like a noose and strangling him until he passes out. Steve frees the Amazons from their chains and they lock Conquest and his men into the cage, remaining behind to keep guard over them. Steve then follows Diana. Greed is in the Entrance Hall of the Amazonian Palace, his Amazon captives acting as servants while he indulges in a vast feast (Jabba the Hutt style). Steve and Diana crawl under the huge table breaking the shackles on the Amazon's ankles as they go, Steve continues freeing the Amazons while Diana goes for Greed, tricking him and then threatening him with Conquest's sword. He surrenders, revealing his true cowardice. Within this group of Amazons was Artemis and Mala, they tell Diana that Deception has Hippolyta and Philippus. The trio of Amazons rush to find him, Steve left to stand guard over Greed. When the Amazons find Deception he tricks them, making each of them feel like they have failed. Thinking he has each of them under his control, he stabs Mala in the shoulder, wanting to take his time, waiting for Ares to arrive to congratulate him on his victory. Steve sneaks up behind him, abandoning his post guarding Greed, and smashes a plate over Deception's head, revealing Deception's true, grotesque appearance and freeing the Amazon's from his grasp, Artemis stabs Deception through the heart while Diana catches Mala. Artemis lifts Mala in her arms, telling Diana she will take her to see Epione while Diana needed to find her mother. Diana and Steve find Philippus who has been severely injured, she tells them Ares took Hippolyta to the Armoury. Steve kisses Diana, telling her that he will take Philippus to Epione, wishing her luck. Diana heads to the Armoury and is greeted by Ares, in full battle armour, Hippolyta is chained to the wall. Diana and Ares battle, this time it's to the death. Each weapon that Diana picks up ends up getting knocked from her hands and is followed by a punch from Ares, Diana picks herself up after each blow seizes a new weapon and the battle continues until she is disarmed and struck again. Eventually Diana picks up an axe and in a final, desperate drive, smashes her mother's restraints, disarms Ares and brings the axe down on his head, cutting straight through his helmet and cutting his head in two. His body drops to the floor. Time passes and Diana has settled back into Temyscira, Mala and Philippus have recovers although Philippus now wears an eye patch, Steve has also been experiencing what life is like there but when Hippolyta sits down next to her daughter and tells her that she's sorry for lying, Diana says that she forgives her but that she wishes to return to the United States as a defender of truth and justice. This time Hippolyta respects her daughter's wishes and lets her go, taking Steve back with her. In a Post-Credits Scene, Barbara Minerva is sitting on a plane to Africa, just as the jungle comes into sight, the plane hits some turbulence and crashes into the jungle. Urzkartagan tribesmen drag her and her colleague, Dr. Tom Leavens, from the plane and drag them away through the jungle. A cheetah growl echoes through the forest as they're dragged away. Cast *Yvonne Strahvoski as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince *Chris Evans as Steve Trevor *Julianna Margulies as Hippolyta *Joel Edgerton as Ares *Dianna Agron as Mala *??? as Artemis *Rosario Dawson as Philippus *Sarach Lancaster as Menalippe *Jenna-Louise Coleman as Epione *Elisabeth Rohm as Penelope *Alexandra Daddario as Aella *Naomie Harris as Etta Candy *Mark Pellegrino as Deception *??? as Greed *Jock Cooke as Conquest *Rhona Mitra as Hera *Eva Green as Barbara Ann Minerva *Lynda Carter in a cameo role Ownership This page was created by TheCannon. DO NOT edit this page without permission. If you have any suggestions, please list them in the comments. Category:Wonder Woman franchise Category:PG-13 Category:DC Cinematic Universe Category:Movies Category:Chris Evans Category:Dianna Argon Category:Rosario Dawson Category:Sarah Lancaster Category:Elisabeth Rohm Category:Naoime Harris Category:Jock Cooke Category:Rhonda Mirta Category:Eva Green Category:Lynda Carter